The various embodiments described herein relate to a zoetrope device.
Prior art zoetrope devices are typically manual devices wherein a slip of paper having a series of images that depict movement of an object is rolled up within a rotating cylindrical platform. The cylindrical platform has a series of slits that the viewer looks through to view the series of images. By doing so, the viewer sees the images having movement. By way of example and not limitation, the images may represent a person walking or doing some other exercise. Unfortunately, prior art zoetrope devices suffer from various deficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved zoetrope device.